Desire
by Winter-Hale
Summary: This is the first book with an additional character .. please read temptation first   its rated M just in case ...   J/A Ed/B C/Es R/Em W/?   Hope you like it .. Read and Review


Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. This book belongs to Stephenie Meyer. None of the ideas are mine. The only person who I own is Winter Holt and her back-story that you should have read before this one. I am not going to use anything from Midnight Sun for respect for the people who have not read the rough draft but most importantly for Stephenie herself. She had the book rudely published on the web and although she didn't want it read by her fans she put up the draft anyways.

Thank you Stephenie for writing this wonderful story.

Again Twilight is not mine. I hope you enjoy.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

They sat down at they're usual table. With the food they never ate.

Someone sat down at a table.

"Hey check it out. It's the new girl," said Emmett grinning, gesturing to the girl with his thumb, "What are you getting from her?" He asked Edward.

Edward looked at the new girl with a confused expression on his face and looked back at the group.

"What is it, bro?" Emmett asked excitedly.

Edward gave a disgusted look at Emmett thoughts, "I don't know. I'm not getting anything from her."

"That's strange. Has that ever happened before?" Winter asked.

Edward shook his head looking distracted.

"Jasper," Winter said. Jasper looked up at her, "You look hungry."

Jasper nodded.

"When was the last time you hunted?"

"Over a couple weeks ago." Jasper replied.

"You should hunt more often. I'm going hunting tonight you should come with me." Winter said.

"Alice." Edward warned.

"I'm just looking out for him. I have his best interest in mind." Winter said.

"Who are _they_?" the new girl asked.

"Oh," said the other girl, Jessica.

"She's talking about us." Edward mumbled.

"Great. I thought the talk about us was over."

"They're the Cullen's," Jessica said, "That big guy is Emmett. The blondes are the Hale triplets. The better-looking blonde is Rosalie and the other blonde is Winter. The boy is Jasper."

Rosalie had a smug smile on her face. Winter gave the stank eye to the table.

"The small girl is Alice."

Alice was lazily draped over the table. Her hand in Jasper's.

"Who's _he_?" Asked the girl.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him."

Edward smiled.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them. The Doctor and his wife are like in they're late twenties. They adopted Rosalie and Jasper when they were eight. Winter got adopted later when her adoptive parents died."

"That was very generous of them."

"I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have kids."

Winter rolled her eyes, "Wow." She said

"You seem to know a lot about them." The girl observed.

"They were news for Forks way back when we started high school."

"Have they lived here long?" the new girl asked.

"No. They moved here from like Alaska a couple years ago," Jessica took a deep breath, "But the strange thing is that they're all together. Like together together."

"What are we now in elementary school?" Rosalie muttered.

"Jess, they're not actually related." Another girls said pushing up her glasses.

"But, Ang, it's still strange." Jessica defended.

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Who's together with who?" asked the girl.

"Nosy little human." Winter said quietly.

"Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper." Said Angela.

"What about the other two?"

Jessica pushed her chair closer to Bella, her face alight with excitement and ready to spill.

"Winter and Edward?" Jessica scoffed, "No. We thought that they were. But all hey seem to be is close. I'm sure with enough time he's gonna want to jump her bones."

"Sounds intriguing." Winter whispered in Edward's ear, leaning closer.

Edward chuckled, "Your blonde. Remember."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Winter said with a smile, "Chill Jasper. I was kidding." She said looking at his stiffened posture.

Jasper stayed in a stiffened mess.

"Why couldn't your own powers help yourself?" Winter asked.

"I don't know." Jasper mumbled.

The bell rang and they got out of they're seats.

"Let's go." Winter said.

"Come on, Bella, we've both got the same class. I'll walk with you." Said Angela.

"Bella." Edward whispered.

Winter placed a hand on Edward's arm, "See you." She walked off to Spanish with Alice to they're Spanish class.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Hola chickas." They're Spanish teacher said.

"Hola." They mumbled back.

Alice was walking slower than normal.

"Alice what's wrong?" Winter asked so fast and quietly to a human her mouth would have just moved.

Alice shook her had in a slow jerky movement, "I've just got a bad feeling. That's all."

Alice and Winter took they're seats next to the other. Alice pulled out a notebook and pencil. Winter pulled out her iPod and turned it down. She rolled the headphones around the iPod and put it in her pocket. She started moving her leg to the beat.

"Everybody settle down." The teacher called out.

It took the class a bit but they settled down.

"Alright, class," the teacher, said clapping her hands together once.

"Today were going to—"

Alice's eyes got a glassy look. She was having her first vision of many of the hour.

"Alice what is it? What are you seeing?" Winter whispered.

"Edward." She whispered back.

"What happened?"

"He's gonna kill that new girl in the middle of class!" Alice said quietly for a vampire.

Winter pulled out her phone and texted Edward, '_Don't do it.'_ Was all it said and the phone was back in her pocket before anyone blinked.

Class droned on. With each vision Alice had it made her beautiful, tiny face sadder.

Winter took Alice's notes and looked back every time she heard Alice's quiet gasps as another vision took her.

At the end of the class the students were waiting by the door all chattering about nothing. Alice was in the middle of another vision and Winter was putting her stuff in her bag, already done with hers.

"What is it Alice?" Winter asked for what seemed like the billionth time in that hour. Edward had been changing his mind so fast that Alice could barely keep up with him.

Alice choked on a sob.

"Alice…. What did he do? Is the human alright?" Winter kneeled in front of Alice's tiny body.

"The human is fine. But Edward is leaving us. He's going to visit the Denali Coven in Alaska. I don't know how long he's going to be there. But he's skipping the rest of the day and talking Carlisle's car." Alice held back a sob.

Winter shushed her, "Don't worry. He'll be back."

Alice looked up at her and if she would have been able to cry there would have been tears in her eyes.

"What makes you so sure?" Alice asked.

"Because I'm here." Winter joked.

Alice smiled. "We better get to class."

The bell rang.


End file.
